


Wrong Time in a Wrong Life

by glowinggreeneyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Case Fic, Confessions, Demons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Hurts So Good, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Last Day On Earth, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, emotional kissing, i made myself upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowinggreeneyes/pseuds/glowinggreeneyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, last night on earth, again," Dean chocked out.</p><p>-</p><p>Dean and Cas are finally alone for what may be the last time. Confessions, sadness, and their profound bond in an emtional farewell expressed in kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Time in a Wrong Life

They were, finally, alone. 

Sam had left a few seconds ago, shooting Castiel a sad smile on his way out of the motel, heart heavy, head pounding. Their goodbye was over, a brief but meaningful hug as their possible last memory together.

Sam could've said something meaningful but instead left it for Cas to understand he was like a brother.

The door had been shut for some time, Dean and Cas still hadn’t shifted from either side of the room. Their air felt hot and weighted between them; Dean never felt more tense in his life, but he couldn’t read if Cas felt the same. Some part of them was adamant on staying rooted to the ground, not leaving the room for what turned out to be the most dangerous hunt in a long time.

Once Dean and Sam had left, Cas would activate the sigil and trap the demons coming through the door any moment, surely dying in the painful process. An alternative was off the table for a mass of demons like this. 

No matter how many times Cas said he was sacrificing himself for the many, Dean couldn’t help but latch on to how strangely calm he was about it. 

It would be down to the brothers to ensure the few stray demons wouldn’t escape, but apart from that all they could do was wait, much to their dismay.

“So…last night on Earth,  _again_ ,” Dean eventually choked out, trying to conceal it as a chuckle. Of course Cas could see right through him, seeing the front, the barrier, to block anything else.

“Dean,” Cas said softly, taking the first step.

Dean tried to pry his eyes up from the floor but they kept flickering back down again from the angel. Nevertheless, he walked toward Cas and met him halfway, a mere foot between them.

And finally, Dean found it within himself to face Cas completely; it may have been for selfish reasons too, not just being there for Cas as he wishes. Dean would never forget the feeling of his breath being taken away every time he looked into Cas’ ethereal blue eyes or saw his bashful expression on the face of someone he’d come to, well, love.

As expected, their gazes locked for a few moments, neither saying anything. It always went this way, and nothing else ever came of it. Now nothing ever would. 

Except it didn’t go on in a state of mamihlapinatapai, and instead, much to Dean’s surprise, Cas slowly closed his eyes as he leant in, head tilted to the side as he planted a soft kiss on Dean’s cheek. His heart was racing, he could feel his blood pumping through him in every pulse, and as much as he’d like to reciprocate in any physical way, his mind was too stunned to think. 

Dean held his breath throughout every dragging second Cas’ lips were on his, admittedly stubbly, cheek. Before Castiel could pull back completely, Dean found it within himself to reach out and put his hands on the angel’s hips underneath his trenchcoat.

Cas drew back completely only to have Dean duck his head closer, his nose stroking along Cas’ own, then down his jaw line. 

For the first time they were so close, intimacy beyond comparison even if they didn’t want to say it. Despite everything, Dean just wanted to soak in the moment, before it was over. Before he lost Cas. 

They rest foreheads together, lips ghosting over each other, the air filled with heavy and frequent breaths. Cas shuffled closer, letting himself be surrounded by Dean’s warm arms. 

“It’s always going to be wrong time wrong place with us, isn’t it?” Dean warmly said in a low tone. One stray tear made its way down his face.

Cas looked up at him with slightly bleary eyes, gulping. “It seems so.” 

“Cas, I-” 

“ _Dean_ ,” Cas said it like he was shushing the hunter, maybe he was, maybe he was just praying. 

And then Dean was pulled into a kiss with a hand cupping his face and chapped lips pressed gently on his own. It was only short, not like they had a lot of time left. Dean wanted to pull Cas into a tight hug, kiss him until sunrise and tell him every passing thought he’d ever had, but it was too late. 

A hard bang on the bathroom window mark the commencing of the coming battle. Cas pulled abruptly back and walked away, leaving Dean standing there, closed eyes and pursed lips while basking in the torturous memory of something he could never have. 

More banging and scratching brought him to reality, to stick to the plan and end this case. Somehow it was too far off of all those words. Another swan song. 

“Go, Dean,“ Cas commanded, his shoulders back as if his wings were there and looming over the situation like a thunder cloud, and an angel blade in his tight fist.

He shook his head, then began to walk to Cas’ side. The banging and shouting continued, and all Dean wanted was peace for the both of them. “Cas I can stay!”

“I said  _go_!”

He wasn’t asking. He was telling. Shouting his final plea to save Dean. 

So Dean did.


End file.
